Beauty and the Beast
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Hinata luta contra Pain, tentando ajudar Naruto. Fanfic baseada no episódio 166 de Naruto Shippuuden. NaruHina Especial De Comemoração


**Naruto não me pertence**, e todos os pecados do Kishimoto estão temporariamente perdoados *-*

Sim, essa fic foi escrita especialmente em comemoração ao episódio 166, de fato, ela é baseada nele. Então se não assistiu, nem leia!

Como qualquer NaruHina normal, eu surtei, chorei, me descabelei, xinguei, e fiz tudo que tinha direito enquanto assistia o episódio [gemma-nee que o diga xD] A maioria das pessoas se emocionou com ele, e com razão. Eu esperei mais de 1 ano e 4 meses por esse dia *u* Achei que meus filhos estariam na faculdade antes do capítulo 437 virar anime T_T –QQ Falem o que quiserem, eu AMEI os "little fillers" que eles colocaram :D deixou o epi' mais lindo que o cap' huaisdhiauhdiuehhusd

P.S.: o nome da fic é a música-tema do filme **A Bela e a Fera** UHASUIHAOIDHAUHDIAHE eu sou uma viciada em filmes da Disney –s

Pra quem não entendeu, o nome da fic é um trocadilho.

Não vou ficar enrolando, leiam!

* * *

_**Barely even friends**__ / Mal eram amigos_

_**Then somebody bends**__ / E então alguém se curva_

_**Unexpectedly**__ / Inesperadamente_

Se eu soubesse que era isso que minhas palavras iam causar, eu nunca as teria dito.

_Porque esse é o meu jeito ninja._

Malditas palavras! Sei que a culpa não é exatamente minha, eu não fazia idéia de qual era o tamanho da minha influencia em você, mas ainda assim... Tentei fazer você escutar a razão, mas não foi a razão que te levou até ali. _Essa_ era uma batalha perdida pra mim.

Você disse _"Eu te amo"_, eu não fui capaz de dizer nada. Você lutou com Pain para me libertar, eu continuei inútil. O desespero começou a tomar conta de mim quando te vi sendo jogada para cima e cair duramente no chão.

E então você se arrastou. Se arrastou como se chegar até mim fosse a única coisa que importava no mundo. Pensando nisso agora, eu vejo que era mesmo. Levou muito tempo, mas eu finalmente entendi porque o "jeito ninja" ficou tão marcado em você. O engraçado é que eu só entendi as minhas próprias palavras depois de ouvir as suas.

_**Just a little change**__ / Basta uma pequena mudança_

_**Small to say the least**__ / Pequena, pra dizer o mínimo_

"Eu te amo"... ainda fico arrepiado quando lembro da cena. Você chegou até mim usando suas últimas forças, cansada, ofegante, sangrando. Mas o que te importava? Tinha cumprido seu objetivo e ia tentar livrar minhas mãos. Por mais determinado que eu seja, acho que nunca teria conseguido fazer o que você fez. Ignorar o inimigo, que estava bem ao seu lado, usar o último suspiro para arrancar aquele bastão... Hinata, eu te admirei mais do que você pode imaginar.

Mas isso não foi tudo. Você repetiu minhas palavras de novo, olhou pra mim com tanta ternura, e então sumiu da minha vista. Quando percebi, Pain estava te matando com um dos bastões.

Não vou mentir: eu ainda não sabia o que dizer a você, ou como responder o que havia me dito. Não sabia como agir diante de uma _confissão_. Mas eu preferia ter passado o constrangimento do silêncio na sua frente do que vê-la morrer. _Nada_ irá superar aquela dor. Pain conseguiu o que pretendia, pelo menos comigo. Me ensinou o que é a dor verdadeira.

_**Both a little scared**__ /__ Ambos um pouco assustados_

_**Neither one prepared**__ / Nenhum está preparado_

_**Beauty and the beast**__ / A Bela e a Fera_

Ah, existem tantas coisas que eu me arrependo daquele dia. Uma delas é o fato de eu não ter correspondido imediatamente à sua frase, a outra é que eu não consegui aplacar minha raiva ao bater no desgraçado. Mas, na realidade, eu estou feliz que tudo aquilo tenha acontecido. Só Deus sabe quando eu iria ver a coragem fluir de você, ou quando iríamos nos entender.

O calor que sinto em meu coração é puro, e é por sua causa.

_**Finding you can change**__ / Descobrindo que você pode mudar_

_**Beauty and the beast**__ / A Bela e a Fera_

__Enquanto envolvo sua cintura com meus braços, a alegria é meu universo.

Obrigado por ter sobrevivido.

* * *

**N/A:** bem, é isso :D a próxima só sairá, provavelmente, no epi' que a Sakura finge se declarar pro Naruto. Obrigada pra quem leu até o fim!

Kisses & Call Me

:**

jya


End file.
